happyness is a fad
by inuyashasbaby4587
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang in high school Sango, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha are new students kagome and Sesshomaru pairing Sango and Miroku and Kikyou and Inuyasha
1. The start

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters.

Kagome

Age 17

Sesshomaru

Age 18

Sango

Age 17

Inuyasha

Age 17

Kikyou

Age 16

Miroku

Age 18

"Everybody hates me," said one seventeen-year-old girl. This girl was one of the happiest girls ever when she was a little girl. Her name is Kagome Kat Higurashi and she had everything her parents could ever give her including their love. Her parents were very rich they owned a huge mansion that she loved to play in with her big dog that was named Johnny. Kagome's parents on night after dinner told her that they had to go away for a business trip for a few weeks she was very sad that she wouldn't be able to see them for she loved them a lot. She said that she loved them as they left after they left she went to bed only to be woken up by her favorite maid Elsey telling her that her parents were in a terrible car accident and that they are dead. Kagome started crying and couldn't stop that was the last time anyone saw her cry or even be remotely happy. Kagome is now 17 and has a dark outlook on life she has never had any friends since she was in preschool. An alarm clock rang out in the hollow halls of the huge mansion followed by a load crash and a few curses. Kagome climbed out of bead slowly and walked into her bathroom took a shower and got ready for school. She picked out a black shirt with red words written on it "I hate cheerleaders!" with a pair of black pants and combat boots on. Her long black hair was put in a long ponytail with some red streaks in it she grabbed her black backpack and ran downstairs just as her pop tarts popped up she cough them and ran out the door to her mustang. Jumped in and turned on her cd player and started to drive to school there are 2 bells when she turned into the school parking lot the first bell rang. She saw a car parked in her spot so she searched the parking lot for a spot she finally saw one in the back and parked there she tried to get to class before the bell rang but as she got halfway there the last bell rang. When she got to her classroom to door was shut so she opened it and to her surprise there were three new students in the front of the classroom there was a girl and two boys. The teacher broke the silence by saying " you are late again when are you going to come on time these new students where here on time and they are new here they even found this place by themselves."

"Chill Mrs. Yuri I know I was late but only because traffic sucks and some fucker parked in my spot." Kagome said but Mrs. Yuri was not convinced " excuses, excuses I would like to have a parent teacher conference and I won't believe you if you use that retarded excuse again about your parents being home and if you want to know why I want to have a conference with them is because one this is the tenth time you where late and because you interrupted theses new students so Sit Down Now!" Kagome went and sat in her set wall the new students introduced themselves the girl started "Hi my name is Sango and these are my brothers Inuyasha and Sesshomaru I am a Goth and so is Sesshomaru and Inuyasha is a jock we hope to all make some new friends." A load slap followed by a loud yell " What The Fuck Do You Think You Are Doing You Fucken Hentai!" everyone looked at Kagome and the boy next to her the boy started to talk " but Kagome you are so lovely and will you bare my children I love you." Kagome screamed back " Hell No You Fucken Perverted Ass Hole Why In Hell's Name Do You Think I Would Ever Do That You Ask Me That Every Day." Mrs. Yuri finally said oh and about setting arrangements Sango can sit by Miroku the boy who just got slapped and yelled at and Kagome sit in between them so they stop fighting Sesshomaru you can sit by the girl who was late Kagome, and Inuyasha you can sit by Kikyou the girl wearing the cheerleading outfit with black hair. They all took there spots and Miroku went and broke the ice by groping Sango's butt as soon as she sat down which ended with a slap and "Hentai" that came from Sango. Kagome asked Sango and Sesshomaru what there schedules are they said " first Ca, Science, Art, then Gym."


	2. Breaking away

The bell rang and Kagome, Sango, Mirkou, and Sesshomaru got up and left the room with everyone's eyes on them.

As soon as they got out Sango asked Kagome " why were they just sitting there looking at us?"

" I don't know usually they leave before me I guess it could have something to do with the fact that I had a normally conversation with someone with out yelling at them so shall we go oh and Mirkou see you during lunch."

Mirkou left them and the rest of them went to science where they basically they had the same thing as the first class except for the talk.

A boy named Hojo came up to them and sad to Kagome with a bad tone that Sango and Sesshomaru knew very well when Sango's boyfriend broke up with him he said.

"Kagome you need to know that I still want to know did you have a relationship with your uncle because that was what I heard that was why I broke up with you."

No one knew what she was talking about but when he was going to ask again the bell rang and Kagome, Sango, and Sesshomaru were going to lunch where they meet up with Mirkou.

"Hey Mirkou what's up how was your class still a pain as usual?"

Asked Kagome when they met up with him they all gabbed trays and got in line got their food and found a table to sit at when Kikyou and her slutty friends came over to their table and said.

"Hey slut you finally found some loser friends who don't know anything about you so that they don't know what you did to be so slutty heee."

"No they don't know anything about something that isn't your consern so shut up miss sleeps with every boy in school even the teacher."

After Kagome said that Kikyou and her friends walked off and the bell rang and the gang went to art that went by really quick then came gym, which had a uniform, which consisted of a white shirt and red shorts with white shoes. When Sango looked at Kagome's uniform she was shocked it was a black shirt with the words I hate you written on it and black shorts with her combat boots Kagome saw the way she looked at her uniform and she asked.

"Do you want me to do yours to because I can right now oh and black and purple right?"

"Two questions how did you know black and purple and why do you want to?"

" To answer your first question I guessed from your black and purple plaid mini skirt and your black shirt with purple writing on it and your black hair with purple strikes in it and to answer your second question I thought we could be friends."

After Kagome said that she sprayed her uniform and the teacher said that it was time to come out so Kagome grabbed her black spray for Sesshomaru and when they stepped out they took one good look at him and were on the floor laughing their heads off Sesshomaru said.

"Are you going to continue laughing or are you going to fix my uniform too since I see that you did my sisters and I refuse to look like some weak jock unlike my brother who obvious has no problem with looking like a complete pussy."

Kagome got off the floor and sprayed his uniform black when she was done the gym teacher took one good look at their uniforms and said.

"What the hell have you done to those god forsaken uniforms Kagome first you ruin yours I let that slide but messing up the new students well that is just unacceptable you go straight to detention right now young lady."

"Chill gramps they let me so I guess we will all go, come on you guys lets get changed and go to detention."

Sango, Sesshomaru, Kagome, and somehow Mirkou all went to there lockers got changed then went out and started waking to the front of school the walk out and then Mirkou asked.

"If you are going to your house can I come?"

"Sure just don't touch anyone in my house or I will kill you."

Sango was a little bit puzzled because she really never skipped before even thought she looked like it so she asked.

"Are we really going to skip what about our car or our brother and our mom?"

"One your brother should be fine and two you will be fine now lets go."

When they got to her car they were in shock because it was the 2007 mustang convertible which hadn't come out in stores yet just as they got in and Kagome turned on the car her cell rang which got them in shock again because her pone also hadn't come out yet she answered it by saying.

"Yo, what's up this is Kagome."

The person on the other line said something very harsh. The conversation lasted for a wile until Kagome called the person a bitch then hung up as they ended up at her house which she had to enter a password and drove up the long drive way.


	3. More then mets the eye

As they neared the house Sango, Sesshomaru and Mirkou looked out the window and were shocked there was a big mansion with red shutters and black walls as they drove up to the door. There were maids and a butler outside waiting for her to come home when they stopped and got out Sesshomaru took no time to find the ten cars and five limousines Sango asked Kagome.

"What do your parents do for a living for you to own this house it is huge how big is it?"

As Kagome answered she started walking in and as she passed the maids she handed them her stuff.

"Oh you can just hand your stuff to them and this place it three stories with five pools, a game room, a music room, twenty bed rooms, nine-teen bathrooms, a large kitchen, a dinning room, a spa, a massage room, and an indoor mall with an indoor basketball court."

After she was done saying everything everyone was staring at her in shock just then a woman came around the corner in a rush and bumped into Sango when she looked up she said.

"Oh I am so sorry and Kagome I am so happy that you finally brought some friends we wondered if she would ever have anyone ever over or if she would ever have any friends because of her temper."

Then Sango said something that shocked the woman.

"Oh no I am sorry you must be her mother I am Sango this boy right here is my brother Sessomaru my other brother isn't here because he is a jock, and Kagome I thought you said that your parents weren't home because that is what you told to that called by the way who was that?"

Then the lady spoke with a very weird tone soft but at the same time angry.

"Oh no I am not her mom I didn't know you didn't tell them yet and what person I want to know because there was a person who called here to and we thought that they hung up because the ringing stopped before we were able to answer it and Sango sweetie my name is Elsey and I am just a maid here there are more maids here then you think."

"The person who called earlier was my teacher Mrs. Yuri and she called here but I got it first and no I haven't told them yet so just back off and get some snacks please I had a really bad day today first my teacher was being a bitch then Kikyou was binning a bitch too then the gym teacher god!"

Just then the door rang and the butler answered it when a man stepped in Elsey rushed Sango, Mirkou, and Sesshomaru to the game room in the basement. Well Kagome went upstairs with the man when Kagome and the man got upstairs they went to her room and she shut the door so the door was only a crack open. Mean wale with the others in the basement Sesshomaru asked where the bathroom and Elsey answered.

"The main one I can think of right now is upstairs where Kagome went it is the second door on the left if that is all then I will be going."

Sesshomaru went upstairs and was going to go into the bathroom when he herd noises from across the hall he looked through the crack and saw the most shocking sight ever. Kagome was standing with the man over her and she was saying.

"Why did you come Uncle Naraku what do you want from me I never did anything to you so what do you want with me?"

He looked at her with desire in his eyes and he answered very quickly with the roughest voice ever he said.

"Isn't it obvious I come here every week for only one reason and this week I will get it or this will be you last day here I will tell the police that you don't have a guardian living here and you will be put into an orphanage which I would hate to see a girl with your figure in a place like that but I will manage and don't think that I won't you know I will I did that with you little cushion Rin she was so cute but she had problems listening and then there was your brother Shippo with my wife such a naughty little boy so what do you say girl?"

"Fine but that was you what the hell is your goddamn problem?"

He was starting to get mad you could tell but instead of yelling he kissed her that was it Sesshomaru burst in yelling and cursing it was bad you could tell because soon Sango, and Mirkou came running into the room and asked Seeshomaru what the hell was going on he told them and they called the cops on them and they said that as long as Kagome could support Shippo she could have him live here. They brought Shippo to Kagome and he said something that no one but Kagome expected he said.

"Mama they let me go and now we can be together but what about Rin why was she still stuck there you are her mama too so why?"


	4. Who knew

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha characters

Sorry I haven't updated resontly because I have had homework and haven't been on the computer for a while and I started testing today any way I hope you like this chapter it is kind of short and it ends not to well but there will be a surprise next chapter.

Ok I had someone having confusion so let me clear things up Naraku is Kagome's uncle and he wants her for sex but Kagome has said no to him on too many times and his wife went and tried to rape Shippo and he wouldn't let her so she put him in an orphanage no one knew that he was Kagome's son she adopted him a little while ago when she found him in the streets. As for Rin she has no connection with Kagome she was just being nice and took her in as well. Everyone believed that she was also her cousin that was lost so she could live with Kagome but Naraku being the asshole he is tried to rape Rin. As well but she didn't let him so he put her in an orphanage too. Little did Kagome know but some one she knows adopted Rin.

Everyone was shocked by him calling her that because everyone didn't think that she could have adopted him and no one really knew who Rin was besides three people besides he maids. Kagome answered to his questions a little sadly.

"Shippo I don't think that they will I mean I am surprised that they are letting you even stay here because I am not eighteen yet my birthday is coming up soon I think that is why and don't worry about Rin I will get her soon so you finally have a sister."

Shippo still had a few questions and he really didn't get that she couldn't be with them because he hasn't seen her for a while so he figured he better tell her.

"Kagome who are all these people and what are they doing here? Why are you so sad what did that dirt bag do to you because if he did I will kill him? Oh and Kagome I don't know where Rin is because I haven't seen her for a while and we didn't go to the same orphanage so I am worried about her do you know where she is?"

Kagome looked at him with surprise because they told her that they were put in the same orphaning when she tried to see them and they wouldn't let her even thought they knew that she had a big connection by before she could answer someone else answered for her which caught her by surprise and that got everyone surprised the person said.

"I adopted her and I couldn't adopt him because my dad only wanted her so I have her living with me at my house away from my family."

They all turned around to see…..

Sorry to cut the chapter short but who it is you will just have to read the next chapter to find out who it is and you will be surprised.

I will try to update as soon as possible I have testing this week so see you soon.


	5. Life is complecated

Hey I kind of left you in the dark last chapter well this chapter will kind of help you will find out who it was so I hope you like this chapter please review.

* * *

They all turned around to see Sesshomaru standing there everyone had a surprised look on their faces they all didn't know what to say. Just then Kagome said something he was expecting.

"Can I see her again I promised that I would try to get her back what ever means possible but I never could and now I just miss her can I please just see her again."

By this time she had tires running down her face that was the first time for a while that everyone in the house saw her smile. Just then the doorbell rang through out the house and Kagome knew whom it was the butler down stairs opened the door to find a woman there and by the look of it she was very pissed off. He moved to the side as Kagome and everyone else besides her friends came down stairs Kagome tripped on the last step but ended up doing a front flip and landing perfectly in front of Miss. Yuri who all the maids were in shock of for she looked just like someone that they knew Miss. Yuri spoke first and said.

"Why the fucken hell do you have maids and butlers here where are your parents you better tell me right now or so help me god you grades will go down the drain so start answering questions now." Kagome answered to her question in a very rude tone.

"Miss. Bitch I told you before they are not home and haven't for a very long time which you chose to ignore my warning and if you continue to ignore you will be throng off this properties emdelitly because if you read the sign that was posted at the bottom of this hill that this is private property and any trespassers will be arrested so if you will continue to not listen then you will go to jail got it?" Miss. Yuri never had any of her students talk to her like that before so she did not know what to say so she just stud there until she made a fatal mistake by saying.

"You really think that you can get me arrested well guess what you can I have my rights you little bitch you can talk to me like that now I am not leaving here until I see and talk to your parents young lady so get them now!" Kagome didn't know that her friends and Shippo were listening so she told her something that she has never told anyone before.

"You stupid fucken bitch the reason why the are not here is because the are dead the died when I was just a little girl while they were on their way to a business trip when I was seven and if you don't believe me then I could show you their graves but to bad I can't because the cops are here and you are going to be arrested get her boys." Three cops jumped in a grabbed her and left the house and some how Kagome knew that Shippo and her friends were watching the whole time she said very clammily.

"You guys can come down now I know you are there I don't know why but I do so please come down here I will not yell at you." They all came down when they got there they thought that she would be very mad by instead she smiled and said that they should probably stay the night so she showed them their rooms Shippo's room was bright blue with a kids' size bed, Sango's room was on the left side of Kagome's room it was black and purple with a queen sized gothic bed, Miroku's room was next to Sango's room and it was black and green with a king sized bed, and Sesshomaru's room was on the right side of Kagome's room it was just black with a king sized bed. They all looked at Kagome's room, which really wasn't that much better then anyone else's it was black and red with a big Gothic stile bed with curtains over the bed that hid the bed it has a black confuter with red sheets and black and red pillows and it was in the middle of the room. They all went to bed and in the morning at 5:00 a.m. Kagome woke up and tiptoed downstairs to the basement and entered a room. At 6:00 a.m. Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo woke up and went downstairs when they got there they heard music coming from the basement so they went downstairs following the music they entered a room to see Kagome in a tank top and short shorts playing a guitar and singing she noticed a presence in the room and stopped to see them standing there they asked.

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing and play guitar you play well but why didn't you another thing that you weren't going to tell us?" She didn't answer she only walked passed them and upstairs to get ready for the day.

* * *

Sorry I left of like this but that's all until I update which will be when I can tell then bye. 


	6. You think you know someone

Sorry I have updated for a while I have been very busy and everything has been a little crazy for me when it comes to life my bf is crazy lately and so have my best friends and I am dealing with stuff in school it is just a little hard but thanks to those of you that reviewed they were a big help with this chapter and it is good to know that people like the story sorry if I am jumpy this is my first story that I chose to write so sorry oh and if you like this one then you might like the other story that I am working on right now it is called The winds of change you might like it to if you are a Kikyou hater I hate her sorry to any Kikyou fans reading this right now well enjoy.

-

* * *

As Kagome walked up the stairs Sango called behind her as soon as she caught up with her she asked her " why don't you enter the talent show coming up I heard it is going to be a blast and why did you just walk away hey are you listening to me Kagome you there what did I do wrong why aren't you talking to me?" Kagome just walked upstairs and into her room she shut the door in Sango's face and started to get ready for the day she took a shower during her shower she thought that she heard her door opening but she just ignored it and finished washing up when she got out she remembered that she forgot to grab clothes so she just dried off and raped a towel around her body and stepped out of the bathroom to find Sesshomaru in her room lying on her bed and he was staring at her in awe when she realized that she was only in a towel she said calmly, "could you stop looking at me like that and get out of my room you pervert I thought that Miroku was bad but at least he has never come into my room and just stared at me like that so get out before I hurt you." Just then Miroku popped his head in because he heard talking and wanted to know what was going on then he saw Kagome and Sango walked in to see if she was ready and saw them all staring at Kagome so she pulled Miroku out of the room which took a lot to do and left Kagome and Sesshomaru alone which at this point Sesshomaru was very aroused and was starting to lose control of his demon side so with out thinking he grabbed her and kissed her full on the lips it wasn't forceful it was sweet and filled with passion and arms around him and started to kiss back 'I want to taste her.'

Sesshomaru thought to himself he ran his tongue over her bottom lip begging for entrance which she granted he was enjoying himself so much that he went and removed the towel from her body and grabbed her left breast she moaned in her mouth which caused Sesshomaru to get even more hard and he couldn't control himself any more he went and started nibbling on her neck him eyes completely red now his other hand went down to her folds and darted in them and with peer delight she mound and was in heaven when all of a sudden Sango came bursting in the room just as Sesshomaru was taking off his pants with one hand and she came rushing up to him and said into his ear so that only he could hear.

"Sesshomaru calm down is this really what you want to take a woman's virginity with out her consent dose she even know what you are doing calm down don't do anything stupid get a hold of yourself before you ruin you life and her by taking her now stop and let her get dressed and you get dressed to now." Sesshomaru now thinking clearly let her go and grabbed the towel and rapped it around her she looked at his with confused eyes but left him alone and got dressed in a very short mini skirt that was black with red trim and a black lacy top with a red trim that was all she has in her closet. She put on black pumps and put her hair in a French braid so her highlights would show she put on black and red eye shadow and black lipstick when she walked downstairs she was greeted by a very aroused Sesshomaru and a wide mouth Miroku Sango quickly took care of Miroku by slapping him on the back of the head and said "Hentai" she quickly walked off well dragging the now unconscious Miroku behind her leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru behind to talk.

Sesshomaru said, "Kagome you look amazing in that outfit," "really it was the only thing in my closet at the time you really think I look good in this." He quickly noned and walked out of the room with Kagome following him outside to her cars were Sango and Miroku were waiting for them to get outside.

* * *

That is all sorry if it isn't long evolve but that is all I got right now so please review I like to hear your thoughts and for the people who wanted some Kagome and Sesshomaru you got some the real stuff will happen in later chapters there is going to be some interesting stuff in the next chapter so read on. Thanks for reading bye.

Inuyashasbaby4587


	7. Editors coment

**Hey guys I am sorry that I haven't updated for a while.**** I have been having bf troubles thanks for the reviews. The next few chapters you are going to learn a little about Sesshomaru's past and about Rin and a little more about Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Kagome and some dark secrets that will change them forever. Hope you enjoy the other chapters too.**

**Inuyashasbaby4587**


	8. Kink in the chian

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters**

**Sorry about updating for a while and this one may stink or not because I am having some troubles with my boy friend and my friend so it maybe a bad story just to worn you a head of time thanks for the reviews and keep it up it helps a lot.**

**Kagome:**

**Goth**

**Favorite Colors: Black and Red**

**Age 17**

**Sesshomaru:**

**Goth**

**Favorite Color: Black**

**Age 18**

**Sango:**

**Goth**

**Favorite Colors: Black and Purple**

**Age 17**

**Miroku:**

**Goth**

**Favorite Colors: Black and Green**

**Age 18**

**Inuyasha:**

**Jock**

**Favorite Colors: Blue and Red**

**Age 17**

**Kikyou:**

**Prep**

**Favorite Colors: Pink and Yellow**

**Age 16**

**Rin:**

**Grade 3**

**Favorite Colors: Blue and Green**

**Age 8**

**Shippo:**

**Grade 4**

**Favorite Colors: Red and Dark Blue**

**Sota:**

**Grade 9**

**Favorite Color: Brown**

**Age 15**

**That was the character summary now here is the story.**

* * *

When Kagome and Sesshomaru got outside they saw Miroku on the ground with Sango right next to him. Kagome asked Sango what he did.

"He asked me to bare his children then grabbed my butt, but maybe I hit him a little too hard" She looked at Miroku laying on the ground when she said that. Kagome said back very quickly.

"Sango pick him up and put him in that car over there since you knocked him out." When they looked at the car Kagome pointed out to them it was a 2008 Mustang Convertible that is black with red flames Sango asked Kagome.

"Kagome are we really going in this it hasn't even come out yet no one has it?" Kagome answered.

"Yes it is and yes we are and I know but first we are dropping off Shippo at daycare after we pick up Rin."

Sango and the no longer unconsius Miroku looked at her with puzzling looks but got in the car with out complaints they went to Sesshomaru's with problems but they still got their. Kagome and Sesshomaru got out of the car and walked up to his house he opened the door and as soon as he did a little girl came running into the room and grabbed Sesshomaru's leg. Sesshy talked and said in a very clam voice.

"Rin if you would let go you will be able to see who I have with me and I think you will like to see her."

Rin looked behind Sesshy's leg to see Kagome and instead of grabbing her leg she ran to her arms and started to cry. Kagome asked Rin what was wrong and Rin answered. "Kagome do you know how much I missed you I thought you had forgotten about me they were mean to me there they beat me for thinking my mind and when I didn't get adopted they beat me even more oh I just missed you a lot why are you here are you Shessy's girlfriend because his last girlfriend was really mean to me I thought I was going to die."

Kagome looked at her with tears in her eyes and turned to Shesshomaru and yelled.

"How could you put her through this god I thought you cared about her how could they leave her with you I am moving her to my house a meadality god you are such an asshole how could you you mother fucken ass fucker!"

Sesshomaru tried to explain but Kagome wouldn't listen she told him to get into the car and didn't talk to him the hole ride to school and left the car and went to the class room and sat in her seat before the bell rang. When the bell rang and when everyone came into the room they were surprised to see Kagome sitting in her spot listening to her music this was the first time they have ever seen her in the class room before the bell rang.

* * *

**That's all crazies love yall bye**


	9. Another Twist

Disclamer: I don't own the charaters of Inuyasha as much as I would like to

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Inuyasha as much as I would like to.

Hey sorry about not updating for a while I just have been so busy thanks for all the great feed back for this story you guys keep giving me reasons to keep going keep reviewing hope you like this new chapter.

**Kagome:**

**Goth**

**Favorite Colors: Black and Red**

**Age 17**

**Sesshomaru:**

**Goth**

**Favorite Color: Black**

**Age 18**

**Sango:**

**Goth**

**Favorite Colors: Black and Purple**

**Age 17**

**Miroku:**

**Goth**

**Favorite Colors: Black and Green**

**Age 18**

**Inuyasha:**

**Jock**

**Favorite Colors: Blue and Red**

**Age 17**

**Kikyou:**

**Prep**

**Favorite Colors: Pink and Yellow**

**Age 16**

**Rin:**

**Grade 3**

**Favorite Colors: Blue and Green**

**Age 8**

**Shippo:**

**Grade 4**

**Favorite Colors: Red and Dark Blue**

**Sota:**

**Grade 9**

**Favorite Color: Brown**

**Age 15**

The teacher walked right up to her and just stood above her until the bell rang then she took the headphones off and said "Kagome would you like to join the class now or just sit there listening to your music." You could tell that the teacher was not happy Kagome just looked at her and said in the most calm voice anyone had ever heard her in, "Just go teach and do your job that is what you are being paid for after all so stop being a bitch and get back to teaching don't care if one of your students isn't paying attention." Her teacher looked a little taken back but said, " You will not disrespect me in my classroom like that everyone will suffer now because of you your homework which if I find anyone doing the assignment during class it will be double your assignment is pages 20-40 all of them."

Kagome just stood up grabbed her things and walked out Miroku, Sango, and Sesshomaru got their things and ran after her. They found her outside on her car smoking just looking at them with a look like it took you long enough. She said "get in we are going somewhere first to your guys' houses then to pick up Rin and Shippo then to where we are going." Before Kagome had a chance to get into the car Sesshomaru stopped her and asked if they could talk for a second she followed him to where he took her and he said. "Listen I am sorry I didn't know what they were doing to her behind closed doors I love her like she is my own she is a great little girl just like her mother I love you Kagome I am so sorry if they hurt her or I hurt you please just give me a chance to be with you and get to know you better please."

She looked at him and just nodded then walked to her car and got in he followed but not with a happy look on his face she started the car and they took off to Miroku's house first he got all of his things then they went to Kagome's house. She got her stuff then they went to Sango's and Sesshomaru's house then went to pick up the kids as soon as she got there they both jumped on her. She put them in the car then started towards the highway they finally desiced to ask where they were going she told them it was a surprise and they will find out when they get there. Three hours later and she stopped at a gate kind of like the one in Tokyo she rolled down her window and entered a pass code and the gates opened she drove up the drive way to reveal……..

Well I hope you liked this chapter if you like my story check out my other ones School of Hell and The Winds Of Change review this please tell me what I need in my stories or what you would like to see thanks lots love you all love

**Inuyashasbaby4587**


End file.
